Camping Chaos
by Otakuprincess24
Summary: Sosuke takes Kaname on a secret island getaway for the weekend. Will they survive the wilderness? More importantly, will they survive each other?


Title: Camping Chaos!

Author: Otakuprincess

Genre: Comedy

Rating: K+

Fandom: Full Metal Panic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Full Metal Panic! The characters, shorelines and everything else belong to Shouji Gatou. This is JUST a work of fiction so please don't sue me. . .you won't get much anyways.

"Kaname, are you still--" Before I can say anymore, she gives me an icy glare. I sigh heavily and wonder why she's so angry with me.

I try to think back but come up empty. It's so hard to stay in Kaname's good graces. The smallest thing sets her off. She hits me constantly with that fan of hers. I sigh again. Maybe I can take her somewhere nice, like a tropical island or something. I wonder if she will go for it. Swallowing hard, I decide to ask her.

"Kaname, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sosuke?" I can still hear anger in her voice.

"Well I can't understand why you're so angry at me, but I want to make it up to you. I can't stand it when you're upset."

"You're so dense Sosuke! If you can't figure out why I'm mad then it's your own fault!"

"Can you clue me in, Kaname? I'm really at a loss here."

Kaname lets out a frustrated sigh, "That captain of yours. Tessa. God, Sosuke, get a clue. She likes you!"

I blush deeply as I see Kaname's face switch from anger to hurt. "Does that bother you Kaname?"

"Of course not. It doesn't bother me at all!" She laughs nervously. "I'm just pointing out the obvious to you. You're so brilliant when it comes to all the military stuff but when it comes to girls, you haven't got a clue!"

"I'm sorry Kaname. Please let me take you somewhere this weekend as my apology to you." I hold my breath, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, really? Just where will we go exactly? Not back to that submarine, I hope."

"I was thinking maybe I could take you to one of the island bases. The scenery there is spectacular this time of year. I have a feeling you'd really like it. Just make sure you pack warm because it may get cold at night. Oh, and also bring a bathing suit, as there is a place to go swimming nearby."

Kaname sighs again, "I guess there's no harm in it. Fine Sosuke, but this had better be a pretty amazing place."

"Affirmative."

"You're so stiff sometimes. You need to loosen up a bit, Sosuke." She laughs.

I walk Kaname home and then go back to my living quarters. I need to make a few calls to the staff at the base to confirm that it is okay to bring Kaname with me. Since this is a surprise, I decide to arrange to have all of the supplies dropped off at the site by helicopter. That way, Kaname won't figure it out. After getting the approval to bring her, I sit down to work on our agenda. Going by airplane would be the quickest route. We will leave Saturday morning at 0800 hours. My phone rings, snapping my concentration. I get up to answer it.

"Sergeant Sagara?"

"Yes, this is Sergeant Sagara. Madam captain, is that you?"

"Yes, Sergeant Sagara, it's me. I just wanted to call you to confirm something."

"What is it, captain? Is something wrong?"

"Is it true that you are taking Kaname on a trip to the base?"

"Affirmative ma'am. I already spoke to the head officer at the base and he cleared both Kaname and me. I am also having all of the supplies dropped off at the location I specified."

"Be careful, Mr. Sagara. Miss Chidori is a civilian and we can't have her safety compromised."

"I'm well aware of that, madam captain. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to pack my belongings for the trip."

"Alright, Sergeant Sagara. Please make sure you call me once you arrive at the base just to let me know you and Miss Chidori arrive safely."

"Affirmative. This is Sergeant Sosuke Sagara, signing off."

After I hang up the phone, I start a list of what we need. Tents, sleeping bags, gas stove with extra butane fuel, matches, fishing gear, mess kits, first aid kit, bug repellent, sunscreen, and extra blankets. Looks good to me. As far as food supplies go, I pack a bag of military rations. Might not be the most glamorous thing to eat, but it does the trick in a pinch. And besides, I have my fishing gear so I'll also be able to catch fish to eat.

I get all the supplies ready and begin to pack up my backpack. I really want Kaname to have a good time. I didn't tell her we are camping out. She probably wouldn't have said yes if I told her. Oh well. What is the worst that can happen?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

My alarm wakes me up at 0600 hours and I get out of bed, ready to get going. Just to make sure Kaname is up, I give her a call.

"Hello?" She says sleepily.

"Kaname, it's Sosuke. I'm just making sure you're up. I'm coming over to pick you up after I finish getting ready."

"W-wait, Sosuke. What time are you coming over?"

"I'll be there at 0700 hours. That's one hour from now, Kaname. Make sure you're ready."

"What!" I hear Kaname jump out of bed in a hurry. "Gotta go and get ready! See you Sosuke!" She hangs up abruptly.

I take a quick shower, and then get dressed. It's a nice day out today so I dress fairly light. Of course I pack something heavier, just in case. It is always good to be prepared. After one last check, I'm certain that I haven't forgotten anything. I lock my door and walk to Kaname's. Hopefully she's ready to go.

When I arrive at Kaname's, I ring her doorbell. I can hear her footsteps coming closer and she opens the door to let me inside.

"Good morning, Kaname. Are you all ready to go?"

"Well, not really. I still don't know if I packed all of the right items for this trip. You didn't give me much to go on, Sosuke."

"Okay, what do you have so far? Maybe I can help you get the rest together."

"I have enough clothes for today and tomorrow, plus my swimsuit and a sweatshirt."

"You might want to bring more than one sweatshirt. And also make sure you have a pair or two of jeans and a pair of sweatpants. Like I said, it may get cold out at night."

After looking over Kaname's luggage one last time, I am sure she has all that she'll need for the trip. I carry the luggage outside where a taxi is waiting to take us to the airfield.

"Umm, Sosuke. When did you call a cab?"

"Right before I left my living quarters. A good soldier is always prepared."

"Right, sure." I put the luggage in the trunk and tell the driver where to go. We arrive at the airfield shortly, where the plane is waiting.

Kaname gives me a suspicious look. "Let me guess, this plane just happened to be waiting here for us, right?"

"No Kaname. When I called to tell the base that I was bringing you, they asked me how I planned on getting there. I told them by plane and they arranged for one to take us to the island."

Kaname shrugs and walks on board. Once we are both on board, we take our seats and get comfortable.

"Kaname, are you hungry?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thank you. I had something to eat at my place. Thanks anyway."

I pull out an energy bar from my pocket and eat it. Not the greatest thing, but oh well. I look over at Kaname, who is looking out the window of the plane.

"Enjoying the view, Kaname?"

"Yes! I can't believe how blue the water is. How far away is this place exactly?"

"Not far actually. We're approximately half way there. Another hour or so and we'll arrive."

"Excellent." Kaname smiles at me, then she continues to gaze out the window of the plane. I take out my latest issue of Jane's Almanac and read for the remainder of the flight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

The sound of the captain's voice over the radio, announcing we are about to land, interrupts my reading a great article about explosives.

"Finally!" Kaname says with excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to go swimming!" I'm so happy to see her smiling. I hope she won't be too upset when she finds out we're camping.

I see the car waiting for us when we step off the plane. A man steps out and introduces himself.

"Sergeant Sagara. I will take you and your guest to your site. Please, get in."

I open the door for Kaname and load the luggage into the trunk. As we go deeper into the woods, I look around and notice just how much forest there is here. After about a half hour of bouncing over bumpy roads, the car stops.

"Here you are, Sergeant Sagara. Have a nice trip."

"Thank you sir." He salutes me and helps me unload the luggage from the trunk.

Kaname steps out of the car and looks around, obviously not expecting to see only woods. "Hey Sosuke," she asks curiously, "Where is the resort?"

"Follow me, Kaname, and stay close."

"O-okay," she sounds unsure as she stays close behind me. I take her about one mile in, praying all the way that the natural hot spring is still there.

"Hey, Sergeant Psycho! How much longer do we have to walk? It's been almost a half hour now! I don't know about you, but I need a break and my feet are killing me!" She stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest.

"It's not much farther now, Kaname. Please be patient." She glares at me, but reluctantly continues to follow me to the hot spring.

I feel the temperature getting a bit warmer, so it must still be here. I breathe a sigh of relief and stop short, causing Kaname to bump into me.

"Oww Sosuke, watch where you're going! Please let me know when you're just going to stop like that!"

"Oh, sorry Kaname. Please forgive me. While we're stopped, I want you to put this blindfold on."

"Umm--Sosuke, what are you--?" Before she can get the rest of her words out, I put the blindfold over her eyes.

"I told you it was a surprise Kaname. Please, just bear with me." I take her hand and lead her a little bit further into the woods. I try hard not to lead her through any harsh brush, and it works for a while. Nearly half the way there, I somehow fail to notice a root protruding from the ground and Kaname trips on it, causing her to crash into me.

"Damnit, Sosuke! Watch where you're leading me, alright!"

"Sorry, Kaname. I honestly didn't see that. We're almost there."

"For some reason I doubt that. You've been saying we're almost there for the past fifteen mintues."

"Bear with me Kaname. I swear we're really almost there." I can see the steam rising from the hot spring and there's a huge clearing next to it where I'll set up the tents. I take off Kaname's blindfold and just let her take in the view.

"Oh, Sosuke! A hot spring! It's amazing!" Kaname stands there in awe, completely blown away by the fact that I've taken her here. Once the amazement of her surroundings sinks in, I realize Kaname is looking around, clearly puzzled. "Umm, Sosuke, where is the resort?"

"There is no resort Kaname."

"Huh? But--then where are we staying?"

"I had tents sent over for us to sleep in. We're camping out."

"Wha--? You have got to be kidding me. We can't camp here! There are--you know-- wild animals and bugs--and--" She shudders, obviously thinking of something awful.

"Kaname, you don't have to worry. That's why I'm here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you while we're here. Trust me." I walk over to the clearing and start topitch the tents. Kaname stands there looking skeptically at me as I work, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She doesn't offer to help me set up. Not that I need help.

After only a few minutes, Kaname gets tired of watching me work and wanders off to explore the area on her own. "Don't go too far." I caution her.

"I won't." she promises, without looking back at me.

After I have the tents pitched, I unroll the sleeping bags and place them in our respective tents. Deciding that a campfire would be a good idea, I gather some wood and start building the fire. Midway through building it, I get a tingly sensation moving up my leg. At first, I shake it off, but it doesn't go away. It feels like lots of little legs are walking up my leg. A spider? Maybe poisonous? Not wanting to take any chances, I take off my pants to see what it is. Sure enough, there's a huge black spider crawling further up my leg. I fling the spider off of me, and get my gun from my bag. I don't want to risk it. If that thing is poisonous, it's a threat to Kaname. Taking aim, I shoot the spider dead on. Hearing the gunshot, Kaname comes running.

"Sosuke, what the hell was that?" She sounds out of breath, obviously from running all the way back to the site. "Did I hear a gunshot?"

"Affirmative Kaname. That's exactly what you heard."

"What were you shooting at?"

"A spider."

"Riiight. A spider." Kaname inhales deeply, and then explodes. "You really expect me to believe that you were shooting at a spider! Give me a break, Sosuke. I might believe you if you said a bear. But a spider?"

"Yes, Kaname. A giant spider in my pants. I'm not sure how he managed to get in. Probably when I pitched the tent. Nothing to worry about though. I silenced the target."

"You're such an idiot Sosuke!" She whacks me hard with the fan, harder than usual. I sigh deeply and have a feeling that this will be a very long couple of days.


End file.
